


Dandelion

by strelitxia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sexual Tension, all of the can nobodies have hearts dilemma, happens between bbs and kh1, it doesnt modify any of the KNOWN canon events, it's complicated to tag this, pre-kh1, though xemnas knows the answer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strelitxia/pseuds/strelitxia
Summary: Though they’d urgently deny, Roxas wasn’t the first Keyblade wielder to bear the Organization’s coat, nor Larxene the first carrying heeled boots. Lucky Number Seven. Her pristine record and valuable performances earned her the status of the Superior’s protegee.An emotionless pairing lacking any sense of righteousness, very distinct in motivation. He, seeking power beyond imaginable; she, trying to amend her distorted memories of cloaked leaders and chirithys.





	Dandelion

If you've somehow stumbled upon this work, and are perhaps still wondering whether it is worth the read or not, I'll start with my own (very biased) two cents.   
  
This is not a Xemnas redemption story, a Fanfiction to somehow lessen his evil doings and please fangirls. Instead, I'd like to think of it as a character study, an experiment: to what extent would Terra influence his behavior, his thoughts; if he were gifted with the perfect twisted and competent woman within his ranks, who met his high expectations, how close would he allow her to get; when confronted with lingering feelings, would he act upon them; just where would he draw the line for unnecessary distractions.   
  
Questions directly related to plot points, yes, but I believe I can guarantee a somewhat accurate depiction of canon characters and settings, add my twists and trials, and still let the story untouched to a point where the exact same events would unfold. 

I hope you give me a chance. 


End file.
